


Lazy Mornings

by Little_Anxiety_Plant



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Morning After, Oneshot, Pure, Sweet, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Anxiety_Plant/pseuds/Little_Anxiety_Plant
Summary: I simply love pancakes;They make me feel so warm and fuzzy.I adore coffee;It makes me feel happy and it brings up my sorrows.I crave maple syrup;It’s sweet and makes everything better.When you smile,I get all warm and fuzzy.When you speak,I feel happy, and all my worries disappear.When you look at me,I see the sweetness and kindness in your eyes,And I know that the owner of those maple colored eyes will make everything better.You make me feel so much greater than I deserve, and I thank you eternally.To repay you, I want to ask you a single question:Would you like to have breakfast with me?





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The poem was written by a friend of mine, getch_arts on instagram. She’s hella talented and let me write a little something to go with this sweet little poem.
> 
> Enjoy!

The orange hues of dawn lit the room through the barely-open slats of the blinds that covered the window in the master bedroom. Clothes from last night's rendezvous were strewn about the room, suggesting that the lovers hadn't cared about the mess they'd have to clean up in the morning. The bed was messy, and a figure slowly stirred awake as the sunlight grew stronger. 

As he woke further, his senses came to him fully all at once. He could feel the sunlight on his skin and hear the sizzling of bacon from the kitchen only a hallway and a room away. The door was open, so he could smell the meal that was being prepared. The smell of bacon first assaulted his nostrils and he could only guess what went with it. He was hoping pancakes and eggs. Lance's pancakes were amazing. 

Keith slowly sat up, looking around the room as memories of last night returned. Passionate kisses, soft caresses, and the oh-so-delectable sound of Lance in complete ecstasy. Keith never understood how Lance could get up and actually do anything after a night like that, but he rarely questioned it. 

Keith swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat for a minute while he waited for the room to stop spinning. He stood and walked to his dresser, opening the second-to-top drawer and putting on the first pair of pajama pants he saw. He left the strings untied and left through the open door of the bedroom. He followed the smell of breakfast, his eyes still too blurry to be reliable in navigating the small apartment. As he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he took in the sight before him.

Lance had his back turned, and Keith could really see the damage he did. Lance's neck was covered in hickies and he could barely see the bruising of his hips above the waistband of his pants. Though, it wasn't much compared to the equally-as-bad scratches on Keith's back, though he was so quick to ignore how Lance chose to deal with his emotions in the moment. Keith decided to break the candid moment and step forward. He set a hand on lance's waist, and his chin on the opposite shoulder.

Lance's whole body shuddered at the sudden touch. It was entirely unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. He leaned into the embrace, a unspoken "good morning" exchanged between the two of them. Keith examined what was being made. He had guessed correct. In one pan was eggs; they were salted and peppered and had cheese and diced bell peppers, just how he liked them. In the other pan were two pancakes. The batter had just been poured so Keith could see the blueberries being baked into the cake-y goodness. All the smells were almost overwhelming. Almost.

Lance had also set the table nice and fancy. He had always done it like this when he cooked for their stay-at-home dates. There was a flute vase with a single rose, two plates and silverware. Two champagne glasses for what Keith could only guess would be mimosas were next to each plate. Keith always appreciated how much Lance would put into these kinds of mornings. They could never afford to go out on expensive dates, so Lance would always work his heart out to make Keith smile, and smile he often did. He couldn't help it.

Lance nudged him away gently so that he found finish cooking breakfast, and once it was finished he piled their plates high with the eggs, pancakes, and bacon. When Keith went to sit down, Lance stopped him and pulled the chair out. You know, like a gentleman. Keith chucked and sat, Lance pushing the seat back in. He took his own seat across from Keith and as he always did, watched that first bite.

"Good morning, Cariño... Is breakfast good," Lance asked, finally taking a bite of his own food only after Keith had his.

"Delicious as always," Keith replied with a mouthful of eggs.

Their mornings weren't always like this. Most of the time, one of them was rushing to get ready for work so as to not be late, so the best they could do is toast, a kiss, then out the door. But this day, it was slow. It was quiet. It was lazy. Lazy breakfast dates were their favorite.


End file.
